Exit Light
by XoxPhoenix10
Summary: After Henry was taken to Neverland, the crew of fairytale misfits decides to join together to save him, from the clutches of Peter Pan. This trip reveals things no one expecting, including a blossoming relationship between Emma and Hook. But can their bond survive Neverland? Sequel to "Enter Night". Captain Swan, Snowing, Rumbelle, DarlingPan, Frankenwolf. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Tails From Beyond

**Sorry for the wait! This is the sequel to 'Enter Night', so if you don't want to be confused, you should probably read that fic first, though it is possible to read this one without the other. This is my take on Season 3, with a my special twist on Season 1 and 2's events. This fic will be focusing more on CS, but also on the actual plot of OUAT. Enjoy!**

The water rushes upwards, gushing into the faces of every individual aboard the three century old ship, leaving its victims breathless and splayed along the deck. The drop into the blue vortex is even more horrifying, with nothing to secure themselves to, but ropes and certain parts of the ship. Emma Swan can feel her insides rise, as salty air and drilling drops of water smack into her face, and her golden strands spike upwards as the force of gravity takes the world's weirdest crew to the weirdest place around. Neverland.

She shuts her eyes, hoping that when she opens them, green will see the hazel ones belonging to her son, Henry. Instead, she opens them to be greeted by a vibrant blue sky, with more clouds than imaginable, and a cruel wisp of ocean air. She's flat on her face, the skin on her cheeks scraped by the rough grains of wood. Peering about, she sees her parents: Snow White and Prince Charming, holding each other in a tight embrace, as David tries to get them both up, hoisting their bodies up with a tight grip along a rope. The Evil Queen, Regina, is meters away, being helped up by Rumplestiltskin who's offering his hand. Not too far away, Hook stays away from the helm, seemingly unaffected by the drop, walks towards her, holding out his hand. She smiles and accepts it, shuddering at the skin contact. Moments ago, he was abandoning them, leaving them to die... leaving her to die. But he came back and even offered to help find Henry. Henry. Reality hits her, as her breath becomes heavy.

"Swan?" Concern is evident across Killian's face, his hand still holding hers.

"Well, I definitely haven't bloody missed that." Wendy says, wringing the water from her long hair. The boy beside her stiffens, looking from Regina to Emma, holding Wendy's hand.

Henry was taken by Tamara and Greg. And who are they working for? Peter freaking Pan. Peter Pan who is standing across from them, with Wendy in his grip. Peter Pan who moments ago, admitted to being their enemy. It's as if this thought rakes across everyone's mind, at the same time, because the next thing that happens is a blur of people charging in different directions.

"You stupid boy!" Regina yells, launching herself at Peter. "I should have killed you a long time ago." Wendy draws her sword out and stands in front of the raging Queen.

"No!" Hook screams, rushing towards the girl.

"Stay back, your majesty." She says. Peter also unsheathes his sword, eying Hook who stands in front of his sister, in a protective stance.

"It's not what you think." Peter tries to explain. Charming takes out his pistol and aims it at the twenty one year old boy. Snow stands by her husband, wishing she had her bow on her.

"Then, you need to start talking Peter." Charming warns.

"You should probably shut your bloody mouth before you make this worse for everyone, boy." Killian growls.

"If you didn't realize it by now, Captain, I'm not afraid to personally remove you or Miss Jones as well." The Queen threatens, forming a fire ball in her hand. Mr. Gold stands behind him, looking completely amused by the situation. As Regina takes a step forward, Emma rushes in to intervene, stepping in front of Hook.

"Whoa, okay everyone needs to calm down." Emma says, while Killian raises his eyebrow at Wendy, saying: "Miss Jones?" getting a menacing glare from his sister.

"Ask the Queen, but maybe another time. Like, when we're not about to be burnt to a crisp!" Wendy snaps at Hook.

"Start talking." Charming repeats, his gun still aimed at Peter.

"I think now is a good time to tell our story, right boys?" Wendy turns to Hook and Peter, with a small smile of her lips. The fire in Regina's hand extinguishes, as Peter and Wendy lower their blades.

"A long time ago, Neverland's only inhabitants were the Piccaninnies and the mermaids. This realm was meant to be a paradise, that only the innocent or pure of heart could find. Not too long after, fairies from the Enchanted Forest discovered the secret path to take to the land. A few left your land and took residence in this place." Peter begins. "Now the fairies who came here wanted to share the Utopian society of Neverland with others, so they decided to bring those without a home, without hope to Neverland."

"Orphans." Snow states.

"Exactly." Wendy steps forward. "Peter Pan was one of the first orphans to be brought to Neverland, living in an orphanage in France. He came with a friend named Felix, who abided by Pan's every whim, and was loyal to the end. Pan was obsessed with magic and power and wanted the fairies to teach it to him. Some did, giving him all the power he ever wanted, until it consumed him, they became known as pixies, which simply means, they do not have a code. They do as they please. Others, stayed away, feeling that giving a human that much power will turn them dark, and they were right. He became vile and drunk on the power. Not wanting to be alone in this realm he left to steal children, whether orphaned or not, and bring them here. The orphans wanted to stay, and were loyal under Pan's rule."

"One of Peter Pan's servants." Hook starts. "Accidentally brought a girl with them. She was eighteen, an orphan, and free spirited. Pan automatically fell in love with her and as they grew older, she became pregnant with his son. Unfortunately, when she gave birth, she died, and Peter became mad with power and grief. He tried to make the pixies and fairies to help him bring her back to life, but not even magic can bring back the dead, as you well know. So, Peter, thinking he was all powerful, devised a plan to cause Neverland to make all who dwell here immortal. And as you know, dear Crocodile, all magic comes with a price."

Rumplestiltskin rolls his eyes at the Captain.

"I also know the tale, Captain." He sneers. "And you're saying it wrong. Pan could not make all of Neverland's residents immortal, magic isn't that simple, dearie. He simply stopped time in the realm and the price was his death. But because he was consumed by dark magic, he didn't die completely. He wanted immortality, and he got it, as a spirit or a shadow. In our world, our heart is what makes us human, in Neverland, the shadow is what binds us. Without a shadow, we become weak and emotionless. Peter Pan wanted immortality, and he got it. But his shadow is the darkest version of him, with powers that can even go beyond mine."

Everyone gasps at this and backs away from Peter, except for Rumple, Killian and Wendy. The eighteen year old girl rolls her eyes.

"I think we should get on with this before they bloody have a heart attack." She says, crossing her arms.

"Right," Peter says with a small grin. "The spirit has its limits, it wants to be human again, but you can't just bond any shadow with anybody. Not to mention, when you rip someone's shadow from them, they become soulless and controllable. So in order to find his new host, the spirit created an army of his own made up of the older and stronger orphans. Some, like Felix, joined Pan's army willingly, others had their shadow's torn from them, giving them the title of Lost Ones. My father died when I was fourteen, handing the reins to me, hoping that I would find a boy to take his place. When I refused, Felix took charge and punished me for my insubordination."

"Wait, your father was the original Peter Pan?" David asks the kid.

"Yes. I am the second Peter Pan."

The prince places his weapon back in his holster, as everyone relaxes.

"When my crew and Wendy arrived here." Hook says looking at Emma, Regina and the Charmings. "We had no idea about the shadow, till later on when young Baelfire visited me. Then when young Peter Junior defeated Felix, the Lost Boys and my crew joined together for one last time to defeat the shadow. We had a way to end him, but the lad decided to put everyone, including my sister, in harm's way, by refusing to permanently kill his father. Instead he trapped the bloody beast in a tomb, which I am guessing was breached."

"And the fact that we left Neverland, and that Felix survived, means that he probably regained control of the land, and revived the shadow." Wendy says. "Now, can we please stop trying to kill one another?"

"Why did you say we have to fear you?" Emma asks the boy.

"Because, my father is my weakness." Peter states simply. "If it comes down to killing him, I don't think I can do it, and unfortunately, I am the only one who can."

"What do you mean?" Snow inquires.

"The original Peter Pan cursed himself, or his shadow, to immortality, unless killed by his own blood." Rumplestiltskin says.

"Well, that's just wonderful, now isn't it." Regina exclaims. "What does he want with my son?"

"Since the Shadow can only bind himself to one that is innocent and pure of heart, then Pan needs a child as a host. More specifically a young boy." Rumple says."If Tamara and Greg brought Henry to Neverland, by the Shadow's orders, that would entail that he thinks Henry is a possible host."

"No!" Emma says. "Henry is not going to be his next victim! Over my dead body."

"We'll find your boy, Swan." Hook tells Emma. "I promise we'll find him before that happens."

A small wave rocks the ship, causing everyone to snap back to reality.

"It's been a long time, since I've seen these waters." Wendy states, looking out to the beyond, "But if there's one thing I remember, it's too never be out in open waters when night falls."

"Aye." Killian agrees with her. "We should get the ship ready. Ladies, if you will, go with Darling below deck, and get some supplies and weapons out. Your Highness, Crocodile, Boy, you can help me find a sturdy area to anchor my ship." But before abiding by Killian's request, Wendy walks closer to him, with an angelic smile.

"Oh Killian?" She says, walking up to him. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes lass?" Hook turns around to face the eighteen year old girl. "What is it?"

_SMACK!_

The pirates head is whipped to the side due to the force of his sister's blow. The Dark One cracks a smile at the sight of his enemy being slapped by a girl.

"I knew I liked this kid." Charming says, causing Snow and Emma laugh. Killian rubs his left cheek and grins.

"I guess I deserve that." Hook says, trying to shake it off.

"Deserve that?" Wendy scoffs. "Oh no! You deserve a lot more than that, but we wouldn't want it to rub off on the crew, now would we?" Killian raises an eyebrow in response. Pleased with her work, the girl turns around and motions for Regina, Snow and Emma to follow her, but not without issuing a wink towards the blonde savior.

Emma can't help but smile back at the kid. The look on Hook's face was priceless, kind of like how he looked when she knocked him out back at Lake Nostos in the Enchanted Forest.

As the women follow Wendy below deck, Swan admires the handiwork of the ship.

"Alright." Wendy begins. "Here are the crew's bunks. You'll be sleeping here. I recommend you stay away from the one with the round pillow on it that used to belong to Skinner. He barely ever bathed, quite the poor form. I suggest you trick Gold into sleeping there." She leads them further into the bunk room and stops suddenly at one of the beds. There are already bags laid out on the bunk. Unzipping one of them, Wendy takes out some garments and lays them out of the bed. "Now if working with Whale taught me anything, it's that staying in wet clothes gives you pneumonia. And if we're going to be surviving Neverland, we need not an ill person slowing us down." She hands some clothing to Regina, but the mayor puts her hand up to stop her.

"No need my dear." The Queen says, waving her hand across her body. Her red shirt and black skirt is immediately replaced by black leather pants and a long black blazer like coat, whose ends touch the ground.

"Nice to know your magic is working." Emma laughs, taking a folded pile of clothes from Wendy. Her nose scrunches at the garments. "Really? Leather? And red on top of it?" Lifting the vibrant red silk button shirt up to examine it, she lets out a sigh. It's sheer and would definitely show her black bra.

"Don't worry Emma." Snow giggles. "That's what this is for." She points to the dark burgundy leather corset and matching leather pants. "And as for the leather, it's far more comfortable than jeans and that trench coat you've been wearing."

"My jeans are comfy." Emma protests, removing her coat.

"Tell me that once we're hiking around Neverland's mountains for a week. Plus leather will shield you from the rain and cold, and will allow your skin to breath in the heat." Wendy states.

"Where the hell did you even get this stuff?" The Sheriff asks.

"Gold's shop. I thought I'd be prepared."

"What... oh the Seer thing."

"Precisely. Saw us all together on this wreckage, thought proper clothes might be vital."

"Oh my... is this my old battle outfit?" Mary Margaret asks, lifting up a white studded jacket and matching pants. "I haven't seen this since Charming and I got married in front of your grandmother." Snow smiles at her daughter. Regina rolls her eyes.

"Are we done here?"

"Patience Madame Mayor." Wendy states, crossing her arms, she slips into her old pirate garb: a baby blue tunic cut from a dress; a black leather corset that wraps around the waist and fits over the hips; black leather pants; black fingerless gloves that lace up to the elbows; and a pair of over the knee black leather boots. "While they change, we can go collect the weapons."

As the two women exit the room, Emma and her mother quickly dress into the dry attire.

"Well, I can't say this makes you look like a princess." Mary Margaret laughs, "But you're definitely the fairest of them all."

"Says Snow White." Emma blushes, fiddling with the corset.

"I'm sure Hook would say the same thing." _Right, didn't tell Mom about the guy breaking my heart._ Emma thinks. _What the hell, Emma? He didn't break your heart. It was a one night stand, no strings attached!_

"Mary Margaret, Hook and I... there's nothing going on." Emma begins. "It was just one night."

"Are you sure?"

"He basically told me not too long ago that he used me for sex."

"Do you want me to teach him a lesson?" Snow asks innocently, biting her lip.

"What? No!" Emma exclaims. "We should probably help Regina and Wendy bring up the weapons."

"You're right." Snow states, sensing her daughter doesn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Back above deck, Rumplestiltskin has just given all the men a little fashion make over. Charming is dressed in his old battle clothes, complete with a breast plate. Killian's in his normal black attire, except with his old red velvet vest. Peter's dressed head to toe in green leather, and the Dark One looks exactly like he did in the Enchanted Forest, minus the scaly skin and with his cane. The men work on securing the ropes and drop the anchor in a shallower part of the sea.

"I know." Charming says suddenly, glaring at the Captain.

"You know what, Prince?" Hook snaps. "There are many things to be knowledgeable in this world, so you'll have to be a little more specific, mate."

"I know you slept with my daughter." David growls. Peter and Gold cease what they are doing, and listen in.

"Ah, that, well... you're not the first to hear of it."

"Yes, Snow informed me of how unobservant I've been. But believe me when I say, I'll be keeping a close watch from now on."

"I'm touched." Charming grits his teeth, trying hard not to punch, or shoot him.

In that exact moment, the women return above deck, carrying a large trunk with them. Killian's eyes are glued to Emma. The red top brings out the green in her eyes and her golden hair contrasts nicely against the silky fabric. Her curves are accented by the burgendy leather corset, who's laces he wants to rip open with his hook. She drops the brown trunk to the floor, bending as she does so, giving him a great view of her...

"Hey pirate!" Charming snarls, snapping his fingers in front of Hook's face. "Look elsewhere, unless you want to see red." _I'm already seeing red, _Killian thinks. _And I'd love to see more... or less... Stop it Jones! You bloody lost her already. She was with that damned hatter and already declared her love for Baelfire. Swan's not yours!_

"Not a problem, mate." Hook snaps back. His attention turns towards his sister, as he approaches the trunk. "Alright Darling, what have you uncovered for us?" He flips the lid off, revealing an assortment of swords, daggers, a few bows and quivers filled with arrows. A few pistols lay at the bottom, which Wendy gladly snatches, handing one to Emma.

"Enchanted guns." Wendy smirks. "Never runs out of bullets. But a last resort, none the less. Attracts to much attention." She slips the two pistols along her belt, along with two daggers next to her trusty sword.

"How did you manage to get a gun?" Emma asks, remembering how Mulan reacted to hers back in the Enchanted Forest. "I thought they don't exist in Fairytale... umm your land."

"They don't." Hook says. "Though I've been through enough worlds to have stumbled upon the weapon."

Charming lifts up a few swords, checking their balance and hands one to Emma and Snow. The two women both sheath their blades along their belts. Snow also grabs a bow and slings the quiver over her shoulder.

"Just like old times." She smiles to Charming, while slipping in small knives and daggers around her person. This amuses Killian, reminding him that Snow White definitely isn't a useless princess. Peter grabs the remaining bow and quiver, catching David's attention. The prince looks at the rusty sword strapped to the boy's side.

"That looks a little worn for wear." He says. "Don't you think you should get a newer one?"

"Are you kidding me?" Pan laughs. "I stole this from Felix. It's my father's old sword, enchanted by the fairies. Plus it lets the holder fly." He grins madly.

"Well, if you are done bragging about your swords." Regina says, impatiently. "Can we get back to getting Henry back."

"Right now, your highness." Hook drawls out, sheathing his own sword in his belt. "We have to stay put in shallow waters, to avoid being attacked by mermaids."

"So we're going to just sit here and let those two idiots do God knows what to my son."

"I don't think that's what Hook means." Snow tells her step mother.

"Of course, you can say that!" The Evil Queen snaps. "You're just his grandmother, and you've been in his life for what? Five seconds?"

"Regina " Emma begins. "Instead of arguing, you should armor up or something. Fighting's not going to accomplish anything."

"Regina and I don't need weapons." The Dark One sneers.

"Yes, because magic is the solution to everything, coward" Hook growls. Gold takes a threatening step closer to the pirate.

"Okay." Emma says getting in between Killian and Rumple. "Ground rules... or ship rules, or whatever. No fighting. No rival feuds. We have to work together in order to get Henry back."

"And, might I add," Wendy begins. "You can't rely on your magic here. Mine was unreliable and blocked by this land for months."

As the crew stop bickering, the night sky fully takes over, allowing light to emanate only from the moon and the second star to the right. A deafening shriek echoes through the sea, followed by soft splashing noises. Emma can swear that she sees a a pair of fins decend into the waters. David obviously sees it too, because he locks his eyes with that area of the water, whilst drawing his sword.

"I thought you said the mermaids won't attack us out here." Snow whispers, readying her bow.

"They won't attack us, dearie." Gold says, cautiously patrolling the ship. "They'll just try to lure us out of the ship, or get us to go into deeper waters."

"Lure us?"

"You need not worry, milady." Hook says. "As long as you have your true love nearby, their disguises and songs won't affect you, so you and the prince are immune. The rest of us how ever, well, tread cautiously."

"So they'll only attack us if we're further off in the sea?" Charming asks.

"It's where they have their advantages, so yes."

"I thought they don't go after women." Emma whimpers.

"Oh, on the contrary." Wendy laughs nervously. "Only children are safe from them. Women? They hate them. Especially if they think you're prettier than them, they'll rip you limb from them. And if you're near a man they find... well, charming... if you somehow capture a man's heart that they have an interest in... let's just say, you won't fair well against a jealous mermaid."

"Why would they care about a man that they'll just drown anyways?" Regina asks, hearing another shriek.

"If they really like the man, they'll seduce him and let him live. They're not exactly righteous and know no honor... Killian, I swear wipe that bloody grin off your face, or I'll do it for you." Wendy huffs. "I don't need to be reminded of walking in on that. It may have been three hundred years ago, but it's still bloody embedded in my memory!"

The whaling becomes more distinct.

"Bloody Hell!" Killian swears. "Don't let those wenches get on my ship." Everyone splattered across the deck, taking a defensive stance along it's edges. Charming and Snow stand protectively on either side of Emma, as Regina, Hook and Wendy remain at the opposite side of the ship and Gold and Peter cover the from and back.

"Belle?" They hear Rumplestiltskin's voice quiver. Standing on the ship in front of him is what looks like Belle, in a vibrant long sheer blue dress, with jewels hanging from her ears and neck. She strides towards him seductively.

"Rumple." She smiles. Next to her a mermaid boards, shifting into Milah, bearing the same dress as Belle.

"Killian, my love." She says, reaching out to a wide eyed Hook.

"No!" Wendy yells. "Group together, they're taking us out one by one!"

Charming, Peter and Regina rush to break the spell the mermaid cast on Gold. Peter jumps in front of the Dark One, in an attempt to stab the imposter, but Gold freaks out.

"How dare you!" He growls flinging the boy off to the side. "You will not touch her." Distracted with Peter, Regina knocks the imp down as Charming stabs the mermaid, eliciting a hiss from her. She shifts back into her original form. Long blonde hair covering her breasts and shimmery blue scales connected to a pair of translucent fins, still twitching as she bleeds out.

Rumplestiltskin is immediately snapped out of the phase and forms a fire ball in his hand, gazing menacingly at other mermaids, peering at him from the sides of the ship.

Before Wendy can make it to her brother, Peter runs up to her.

"Wendy!" He calls and she cocks her head to the side as another Peter stands behind him. She whips out her gun, and darts her eyes between the two Peters.

"Wendy, don't trust him, I'm the real Peter."

"No I am." The other one counters. She moves her pistol from one to the other.

_FLINK!_

An arrow swiftly lands in the Peter to the left's jugular, and he falls to the ground reverting back to the black haired mermaid with gold scales. Wendy and Peter look behind them to see a bad ass Snow White, readying another arrow at hand.

"Thanks." Peter and Wendy say at the same time breathlessly.

"How did you know that wasn't me?" Peter asks the princess.

"I didn't." Snow shrugs, turning around to shoot another arrow.

Across the deck, Emma stabs a mermaid who tried to bite her, as another screams in agony at the sight of her dead sister. The brunette mermaid's nostrils flare up as she pounces on Emma.

"Oh crap." Emma swears as she's knocked down.

"Pretty girl." The mermaid says dreamily. They wrestle on the ground, when Emma grabs the butt of her pistol and rams it into the side of the mermaid's head, knocking her out cold. She rolls the fish off of her and prepares to fight off any more. She sees Regina painfully rip out a man's heart and crush it to dust. Probably Daniel, she thinks. Then she sees Killian still frozen in place, in front of a black haired woman, sweet talking him. She doesn't know if she's more jealous or disgusted, but makes her way over anyways.

The mermaid shaped like Milah reaches out to caress Killian, with the ends of her fingers. Hook snatches her hand in mid air, with a firm grasp, stopping her actions. He places his attachment at her neck so that the tip of the hook is slightly piercing the skin. Milah hisses loudly, then glances at Emma, Wendy and Snow who are rushing towards Killian.

"True love." She hisses, revealing a pair of fangs.

"Now, my dear Ariel, did you really think you could fool me?" Hook grins. Ariel purrs as she shifts back to her pure form, leaning on the ground. Wendy nudges the mermaid's face with the end of her blade.

"Gwendolyn." Ariel cooes.

"Fins." Wendy spits with equal disgust.

"Tell your sisters to back down." Hook orders, seeing more mermaids slowly board his ship.

"Why Captain?" Ariel giggles. "Don't you want to come for a swim with me? I remember you enjoyed it the last time you were here."

"I swear, I will scale you!" Wendy snaps, pushing the blade against the fish's neck. Ariel gulps but motions for her sisters to stop. They slowly change back into their respective forms, hissing and glaring at all the women.

"What, no 'When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it' remarks?" Emma snorts at Hook's direction.

"Oh sweetie, I've already felt his sword." Ariel says licking her lips, she glares daggers at Emma's direction.

"That's it!" Wendy growls, jumping for the kill. Snow and Emma hold her back.

"Who's the blonde?" The mermaid interrogates.

"That's none of your concern." Hook growls. "What we want to know is if you've heard of Pan's new captive."

"Not his captive yet."

"What do you mean?" Regina angrily steps forward.

"My sisters and I saw a man and woman pulling along a young boy with brown hair and hazel eyes a few hours ago. They landed close to the shore and had to swim back. They... they" Ariel chokes. "They killed a fairy! The woman held out a contraption that held lightning in it and she used it to kill a fairy. The tiny creature just exploded in the air. All that was left was Fairy dust."

"Do you know where they went?" Emma asks.

"I'm not answering her." _Seriously? Man, are mermaids ever jealous! Look how she's eyeing Killian, it's like she's mentally undressing him. _Emma thinks. _Plus why is she jealous, she looks like a freaking model! Stupid Mermaid, trying to claim my man. What! No Emma! Not yours! What the hell!_

"You better." Gold threatens, a fireball forming in his hands. He didn't like being played.

"The Piccanniny's Campsite."

"Oh great," Wendy snaps. "We get to see your girlfriend Peter!"

**Review, Favorite, Like? Like the twist I did with Peter Pan. What about Wendy? Or jealous Emma? Did I ruin the sequel, or did you enjoy it. If you guys want to see anything in the next chapter, because, to be honest, I have no clue what to do in the next one, leave a review. I always enjoy your feedback. Have a great day... night.**

**-xoxphoenix10**


	2. Chapter 2: Rum and Hot Chocolat

**I am SO sorry for the long wait. And even more sorry to those following my other story BMHD! I'm in a huge writers block for both. I mean I know what I want to write... but I can't seem to write it. SO here's chapter 2! Enjoy it :) Don't forget to Review! They mean the world to me and push me to write faster!**

The mermaids continue to hiss and glare daggers at Emma, Snow, Regina and Wendy. They definitely don't sit well with women who are prettier than them. Though the young woman is the one pointing the sword at her neck, Ariel still fixes her pupils on the savior, shifting her gaze from Emma to Hook like a jealous ex.

"You will leave us be. We don't wish to harm you." Charming says, breaking the silence. "We simply want safe passage to Neverland."

"Demands, demands." Ariel tisks. "Tell me, my sweet Prince, what do my sisters and I get in return?" She bats her eyelashes at David, causing Mary Margaret to tighten her grip on her bow. Ariel turns her gaze to Killian. "Or, Captain, you and I could settle this with a reunion of sorts. A special agreement. A union." She trails her fingers along Hook's thigh, licking her blood red lips seductively. Emma feels her heart race in jealousy. Hook of course does nothing to stop her caresses. He lets that damn hand wander, like he enjoys it. The blonde next to him can't bear it any longer.

"You can have a chance to get rid of the Shadow." Emma blurts out. The mermaid stops her ministrations and glares at Emma. "If you let us go, we'll destroy the shadow."

"What?" Regina exclaims with wide eyes. "We're here for Henry!"

"You're going to try and go up against the shadow?" Ariel laughs.

"Swan's right." Hook states. "The only way we're going to be able to get Henry is by killing the Shadow, because he won't stop coming at us, until he's dead."

"And we know how he took Mermaid Lagoon from you." Peter adds. "And how you want your home back."

"If we refuse?" Ariel says, looking to her sisters, who gaze back with equal weary.

"Then Regina and I will be having a little roast." Rumplestiltskin cackles, forming a fireball in his hand. Regina does the same with an evil glimmer in her eyes. "And don't think your mind games will work again."

"Fine." Ariel says. "We will let you go." She receives protests and hisses from her sisters. "But only because we'd hate to have such handsome men, wasting away at the bottom of Davy Jones's locker. Especially my dear sweet Captain." An auburn haired mermaid reaches out to Charming, as to kiss his hand, but Snow automatically shoves an arrow in her face.

"Get away from my husband." She warns, in a firm voice. The mermaid grins wickedly and slides her tongue across her lips staring at David..

"Leave, now." Wendy grits her teeth as she sees one looking at Peter.

"You will all fail anyways." The mermaid coos. "No one can kill him."

The finned women slip into the waters and disappear, but Ariel lingers a little while longer, blowing a kiss to Killian. Emma grips her sword a little harder as she hears him chuckle and grin. Of course as he sees her deadly I'm-going-to-slap-that-grin-off-your-face glare, he clears his throat and looks away.

"I thought you said that they wouldn't attack us Hook!" Regina says, angrily staring at him.

"Aye, that I did." Hook gives her a mocking grin. "But that all went to the moment the Prince, Pan and you decided to take one of them out."

"Gold was being attacked."

"He was being lured, and it's not my fault if some men can't tell the difference between their love and a sea wench." Gold glares at Hooks insult.

"We're supposed to be working together, Hook." Charming scolds.

"Well mate, I'm all for team work, as long as my team isn't trying to get everyone bloody killed."

"Give us a warning next time, then." Emma says.

"I did, Swan." Hook growls, avoiding her eyes.

"Is there anything else we have to watch out for?" Snow inquires.

"At sea, nothing at the moment. But as we get closer to land, we might get a visit from the Lost Ones."

"Lost Ones?" Emma asks. "Do you mean Lost Boys."

"No." Peter speaks. "The Lost Boys are innocent children that were taken by my father. They were like my family. The Lost Ones have no soul and serve my father. They are the one's who took Henry, and the ones we must watch out for."

"Is there anything about Neverland that the stories did get right?" Emma frowns. In the books Neverland was a paradise, Peter was a good guy, Wendy was innocent and Captain Hook was a creepy fifty year old man with a hat topped with a large ass feather.

"Yeah, I'd say they portrayed Captain Hook pretty well." Peter says, trying not to laugh. Wendy rolls her eyes.

"So do you guys have anything to eat here?" David asks. He, Snow and Emma only had time to eat breakfast before their quite adventurous day began.

"How can you have an appetite when we still have skewered fish aboard?" Gold asks, pointing to the few dead mermaids scattered across the deck.

"After your talk about roast Mr. Gold." Wendy begins. "I'm beginning to get hungry too."

"Alright, Crocodile, Regina, Peter and Wendy, you clean up the ship." Hook orders. "I will lead the people who are less likely to kill me, down to the kitchens."

"Finally," Emma exclaims. "I'm starving."

Snow blushes deeply as her stomach growls loudly.

Charming, Snow, Emma ad Killian make their way over to the small kitchen area. There's not much. A small wood stove, a few utensils, pots and pans and some bowls and plates and barrels of dried meats and fish. Thankfully, Wendy's Seer abilities granted her warning to pack a few of their worlds delicacies. Some soda and juices are found in a cooler, while snack bars, canned soup, couple of boxes of Mac and Cheese, other pastas and canned tomatoes are in a few crates. Much to Emma's relief, she finds another box filled with whipped cream cans, cocoa packets, coffee, cinnamon and chocolate bars in another crate. She swears that she hears David say "Score!" as he discovers a few bags of chips and Jell-O.

"Well, as I have no idea what these foods are I'll leave you three to prepare something." Killian says, grinning.

"Since when are we your chefs?" Charming asks, annoyed.

"Since, you three aren't keen to poison anybody."

* * *

Not too long afterwards, everyone finds themselves at the table. Gold and Regina cast a protection spell aboard the ship, so no one has to stay and keep watch. Wendy and Snow bring out the meals and hand them out. Tonight it's a mixture of macaroni and cheese with a side of hot dogs, minus the buns. Everyone silently eats except for Hook who pokes the sausage with hs fork. Wendy and Emma sit on either side of him, as he sits at the end of the table, facing Rumple who's at the opposite end.

"What is this?" He inquires, eying the meat in front of him.

"It's a hot dog." Emma says bluntly.

"Dog?" Killian exclaims. "Why the bloody hell would you eat dog!"

"It's not really a dog!"

"Then why do you call it that?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh lovers quarrel..." Peter jokes, causing David to saw away at his hot dog a little too much. Snow sighs and puts her hand on her husband's to calm him down.

"Then what's in this blasted thing?" Hook is now holding the sausage up with his for causing it to wiggle up and down.

"Well, there's..." Emma begins, but is immediately stopped by Wendy.

"Nope! Don't tell him, or he won't eat it. In fact it's the reason Phoebe Jones went all Vegan. Thank you for that by the way your highness." Regina rolls her eyes and elegantly forks the Mac and cheese. "Oh for God's sakes just eat the damned thing. It's beef!"

The Captain finally puts the hot dog in his mouth, and the rest of the night is quite after that, save for dessert...

"No! Not this again!" Hook screams, pushing the plate away. David smiles like a school boy getting away with a prank. "How did this even bloody get on my ship?" Charming high fives Wendy who passes by eating her dessert, which is of course Jell-O. Killian eyes the red gelatin as if it were an enemy. Emma can't help but stifle a laugh. It was the funniest thing around, aside from the whole getting-hit-by-a-car thing, when the town found out about Captain Hook's fear of Jell-O. "Oh, yes this is quite amusing Swan!"

It's as if their anger towards each other evaporated within those few minutes, as they both crack a smile towards each other. Turning away, Emma licks the remaining residue of Jell-O off from her spoon, sucking on the metal quite seductively... though not intentionally. Her lips are now reddened from the sweet, matching the color of her apparel. Dark red leather... wrapped around her whole form. Hook licks his lips imagining how it would be to slowly unravel her from the soft leather. To rip her corset off and make love to her in his cabin. Not like how he had done it in her apartment. There it was sweet and passionate and it made him pour his feelings out. But now, he wants to be savage and relentless. He wants all of her. Her love. Her body. Her companionship.

Killian snaps out of his daydreaming as Wendy yanks the Jell-O from him and takes a spoonful, grinning. Emma, unaware of his ogling, carries some plates with her to the kitchens to wash. Her hips sway elegantly as she walks away and all Hook knows is that he needs to leave the room before things become evident.

He rises from his chair and heads out into the hallway, leaning against the wall for support.

"Tough day Captain?" A voice arises from beside him. The Evil Queen is smiling eyeing him head to toe seductively. Hook looks back at her. She's his type, has gorgeous black hair and sparkling eyes. The woman is definitely crazy which was always good thing for bed. And he definitely needs to get his mind off of Emma.

"You have no idea." Hook replies, giving her his winning grin.

* * *

Back at the kitchens, Rumplestiltskin, Peter, Wendy, Snow and Charming are discussing what to do once reaching land.

"If Felix and my father are back in control, which they are, that means they'll have scouts along the beach."

"And that means we have to cloak my brother's ship and abandon it. The smartest thing would be to set up camp further in."

"But, if we leave the safety of the ship, they can easily pick us off." Charming counters.

"Not if we're quick about it." Rumple states, taking a step forward. "And the invisibility spell isn't a problem.

"Right, if they don't see us, we're fine." Peter says.

"What about the other dangers?"

"There are pixies, who may or may not rat us out to the Lost Ones. They only help Pan if they get something in return." Wendy crosses her arms. "They're unpredictable."

"What about fairies?" Charming asks.

"If we can find them, they might help us." Peter then turns to Wendy. "Though if they see you, they might not."

"Of course, well I'll be incognito then." Wendy glares, playing with the purple crystal at her neck.

"What else is out there?" Snow asks.

"Just a large array of mermaids, pixies, fairies, natives, cannibals, other pirates, man-eating plants, flowers with intoxicating pollen, large cats, snakes, bears, eye pecking birds and worst of all mosquitoes."

Emma feels sick as she listens to the countless dangers that Tamara and Greg brought Henry to. She wasn't going to sleep tonight.

"Honey?" Snow brings a comforting hand over to her daughters shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Emma answers, though her mind is elsewhere. "Do you have something to drink?" She asks Wendy. Charming and Snow look a little shocked, but maintain their composure.

"We have some bottles of cheap rum in the barracks, but if you want the good stuff, Killian keeps a stash in his quarters." The girl replies. "Just don't let him catch you, because he's very protective of it."

* * *

Emma nods and exits the kitchens, heading towards Hook's cabin. _Where is he anyways?_ Emma thinks. Of course the Captain is probably above deck manning the ship. She enters his cabin, surprised to find it completely empty. The room isn't grand but it's pretty impressive all the same. A wooden desk is at the front with an assortment of maps and papers piled atop. In the back of the room is a large King size bed with ivory sheets. Emma cringes at the thought of how many women Killian has seduced and ravished in it. Next to the bed, lies a closet and book case with at least twenty different books compiled into it. Emma spots the bottle of rum sitting on thhe top next to a red leather book. Letting her curiosity get to her she opens the book to the page that's marked.

_Day 122 in Neverland_

_I dreamt of a woman, she was very pretty, though her face was quite distorted in the dream. She has blonde hair and green eyes and carries herself in the oddest garments I've ever seen in very vibrant colors. She must be a royal to have a red leather coat, though I am not entirely sure why a royal would wear dark blue trousers. She seems kind and I see her often with Killian. I think they might be in love , but can't tell because they're always bickering and I saw them sword fighting. He had to have thrown that fight. My brother isn't that incompetent and the woman is fighting like an ape. Getting back to the bloody point, I do hope she and Killy find love. She looks to be pure of heart, which is rare to find. Milah sure wasn't, and she's brought Killian down. She's turned him into this Hook monster... though I am the real monster here. I have to retire now, it's time for us to take down Peter's father. Felix is alive, after surviving that deadly blow, and the Shadow wants his right hand man... boy back. Here's to hoping we all survive. -WD_

Emma turns the page to read another entry of Wendy's journal, when she hears a fumbling at the doorknob. Her eyes widen as she flings the book back on the bookshelf and slides underneath the bed to hide.

She hears the doorknob finally click open and sees a pair of black boots kick the door open. Definitely Hook. But soon after, another pair of boots come into view... four inch black heeled boots to be exact... Regina.

Emma hears muffled giggling and lips attacking each other and... moaning, as the two move closer to her. Move closer to the bed. _Oh God! No, please no!_ They were going to have sex on the bed, with her underneath.

She hopes that they'll pull away and leave the room so she can escape, just get out of there. As soon as possible.

She hears Hook let out a large groan as the bed shakes and a large thumping noise distributes through the room. Regina must have pushed him onto it. The bed moves again as she sees the heeled boots disappear over the top of the mattress.

"Time for you to learn how to behave in front of a queen Captain." Regina says.

Emma hears a loud ripping noise just as buttons begin to fly and bounce everywhere. A few roll underneath the bed, landing right next to her. Buttons. His buttons. The same buttons that she elegantly removed the night they were together. She can't take it anymore. She can't lie there with Regina dominating her man on the bed while she lies underneath. It's just too much!

Before anything else happens, she rolls from under the bed and screams at the top of her lungs.

"STOP!" Regina and Hook break their lips apart and stare in horror at the blonde savior who just appeared from below them.

"Emma." Killian manages to choke out. "What... what are you doing here?'

"Really? That's what you're going to say to me right now? This is disgusting! My son's out there with his life on the line, and you two! Oh my God!" Emma walks towards the bookshelf and grabs the bottle of rum. Killian tries to get the Queen off of his lap, to stop Emma as she walks towards the door.

"Swan! Emma!" He gets off the bed and spins her around with his hook.

"I'm not doing this right now!" Emma snaps, twisting her hand from his hook. She heads through the door ans slams it in his face. He stands at the closed door with a wounded look plastered across his face.

"Well, that really killed the mood." Regina laughs, smoothing out her clothes. She strides towards him and carreses the side of his face, causing him to stiffen. "If you want to continue, I'll be in my cabin." She exits his quarters leaving him alone and confused.

* * *

Emma runs out on deck, glad to see that it's just Wendy standing at the helm. The Sheriff looks out to the sea, trying to choke back the tears that threaten to spill down her cheeks. Her breathing is erratic as the cool sea air blows through her hair. The stupid leather corset around her chest isn't helping either. She wants to rip it off, to jump off the ship, to escape back to Boston where she had no feelings for men. She and Killian had shared an amazing night. But it is over. But not for her. She cares about him. She wants him, but he obviously doesn't want her. She was his fling. He made it clear to her before. But she thought... No. He is a single man. A goddamn pirate. Who's free to sleep with whomever he wants. The only problem is that she has fallen for him and it's eating at her.

"Looks like you found the rum after all." Wendy says from the helm. Emma turns around and smiles.

"Yup." She says, remembering the glass bottle in her hands.

"You okay? You look like you can use a drink."

Emma laughs. "You can say that again."

"I'll get the cups." The girl says brightly.

The two find themselves in the dining area, drinking spiked hot chocolate. Emma just wants to drown everything out. To forget seeing Regina straddling Hook's hips. Forget her ripping his shirt and causing the buttons to shoot everywhere. She takes another sip and runs her hands through her hair. Suddenly, something falls from her head and rolls along the floor. A silver button. Great.

Drunk off her ass, the woman chugs the rum poisoned hot chocolate and just laughs it off.

"Ladies." Killian says, walking into the dining area. Emma 's laughter immediately dies down, as she stares at her hands in front of her. Hook takes a long gulp of rum from a bottle on the rack, looking at the candle on the table as if it were fireworks. Both of them ignore each other, as Wendy sits looking in between them.

"Okay!" The girl huffs. "Spit it out!"

"What?" Emma and Killian say simultaneously.

"A few of weeks ago, in Storybrooke, right after your little hook up, both of you were on cloud freaking nine. Now you barely talk to each other and are avoiding each other. Spit it out!"

"Nothing's going on Wendy." Emma says. The Captain takes another nervous swig of rum.

"Killian?"

"We're not involved anymore lass." He tells his sister.

"Why?"

Suddenly all the anger Emma had trapped inside of her, bursts free.

"Oh, I don't know." The savior scowls, directing her deadly glare at Killian. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that your brother here basically told me that I was, what was it? Just another wench." She glares daggers at Hook, while Wendy whips her head around in surprise. "Or the fact that he's obviously just looking to screw, considering I just walked in on him and my step grandmother in bed."

"Really, lass?" Hook growls. "You're going to bloody pin this on me? Why do you even care Swan? As I recall, you were giggling and swooning in the Mad Hatter's arms not long after our night."

"Whoa, what?"

"Brought to my attention by the lovely Tamara of course." He sneers.

"Okay, I remember that night." Wendy says. "That's when we all went out and that freak Rupert DeFou attacked me."

"Oh my God!" Emma exclaims, a look of pure disgust sweeping over her face. "That's the night I was worried sick over your ass! That's tge night I thought you left me, so I got wasted away, trying to drown the pain you caused me, out with alcohol!"

"Oh and I'm sure the charming hatter just loved you in that state! Did you think he was me, when he took you?" Hook says stepping closer.

"You're such a bastard!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"I did not sleep with Jefferson!"

"Oh, so we're a first name basis now?" Killian laughs. "If you were so wasted away, how would you know?"

"Killian, Jefferson's daughter was in Granny's care and I remember him picking her up from the inn, not too long after I left Emma." Wendy defends the woman.

"And he brought me straight to my house, to Mary Margaret and David right away, because he's a gentleman Hook." Emma jabs her finger at Killian's chest "and you're not." They stand there for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes. Emma bites down on the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from crying.

"What about Baelfire?" Hook says, with a kinder tone. "You love him." It's more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes. I loved him." Emma's voice betrays her. _But I think I'm starting to love you more_, she thinks. The slight glimmer of hope that he had in his eyes has died. He looks hurt. Betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Swan. I... what I told you... it wasn't true." He admits. _What are you bloody doing Jones? She just admitted to loving another man!_ "That night, meant something to me. You are more than just another wench." Wendy grabs the glass from the table and slowly creeps her way out of the dining area. They should be alone. Emma smiles.

"I lied too." She tells him, emeralds meeting sapphires. "When we woke up next to each other. I did care. I still do."

"Emma, I..." He starts, is silenced by her lips pressing against his. His right hand caresses her cheek as he deepens the kiss and she rubs her hands along his chest. But when he reaches her corset and starts to undo it's laces, she jumps back into reality and pushes him away.

"I'm sorry." She says breathing heavily. "I can't... you... her... I can't." She backs away and flees once more.

"Goddamn it Swan! Wait!" Killian yells. "I love you." He says, but she's already gone.

**Thought? Criticisms? Wants? What did you think about the mermaids? The Jell-O scene ;) Or Regina & Hooks little scandal? What about Wendy's prediction about Emma? Or Hook and Emma's kiss? His admission to loving her? Do you think they'll work it out next chapter? Have a great day/night!**

**-xoxphoenix10**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Talks and Monsters

**Hey guys! Sorry about the nearly month long wait. I was updating my other fic BMHD, and I had some other stuff to do. Some of you will like this Chapter... its kind of M-Rated... So enjoy!**

Peter sits out on the deck of the Jolly Roger admiring the night sky. The last time he was on this ship, he flew off with Wendy in his arms as she clawed at him tooth and nail to get back to her brother. She hated him for taking her away from Hook. The pirate was a monster in Peter's eyes and he could never understand the girl's bond with him. Yes, he helped them defeat his father... or rather his father's shadow... but he still had a large bloodlust for a man who now shared the ship with him. The lost boy on board with Rumplestiltskin, Prince Charming, Snow White, the Savior, the Evil Queen and Captain bloody Hook alongside Wendy Darling... The Seer. Now he found out they share the same blood, Wendy and the Captain. The blood of their maniac father. Peter always knew that Wendy was a pirate at heart but her being the half sister of Captain Hook... well that is a little tough to swallow.

Never the less, the lost boy knows nothing could tamper with his feelings for her. As children, he loved her as his best friend, and even formed a little crush with her. And now he feels his feelings for her heighten and hers for him as well. Though the lost boy doesn't want to pressure the girl, as she has mixed feelings for the matter due to their recent intimate kiss, he wants nothing more than to be with her, and if she doesn't feel the same way about him than he knows that he must move on. Especially now that he's back with his people.

The wind leaves a cool breeze along Peter's bare arms. Leaning against rail of the ship, he thinks to his years as Peter Lawrence, New York's underground DJ. After a few years in foster care going to the shiftiest high school, Peter acclimated well to the Land Without Magic. In this world, not much changed. He was still highly immature, still a hit with the ladies... or so he thought... and had a life filled with constant partying. Through his many relationships and one night stands, he still couldn't find the one. He was still missing her. He is still missing her. Wendy. All because of that damned pirate.

Boots hit the wooden planks as another being joins him above deck. _Speak of the devil._ Peter thinks.

"Lad." Killian nods his head as he makes his way next to him.

"Codfish." Peter replies in the same tone. Killian smirks at the twenty one year old, amused. The boy stares at the pirate and rolls his eyes. "You know, even if you don't have enough honor to dress appropriately in front of royalty at least do so for your sister... because that's what a decent human being would do." he points to the still ripped button less shirt clinging to his chest.

"I don't take orders from you boy. I am the Captain of this ship." Hook snarls.

"So I've heard." Peter scoffs. He watches as the pirate pulls out a flask and takes a huge gulp angrily. The air reeks of alcohol. "Tough night pirate?"

"You have no idea." Killian stares off into the distance. Breathing in sea air as a way to calm his nerves. Peter knows what happened in the dining area. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if the whole crew heard Hook and Emma. The ship walls aren't that thin.

"You should stay away from Emma."

"Excuse me?"

"She was Baelfire's love. You're disgracing his memory by trying to seduce his woman." Peter states. Killian pushes him against the rail pressing his hook into his neck.

"You listen to me boy!" Hook growls. "Emma doesn't belong to Baelfire. They were done long before I met her and I will bloody well fight for her whether you like it or not. Why are you even here Pan?" Peter shoves him hard in the ribs, where Killian's wounds still lie, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Bae was my best friend, so I'm not going to let his son fall under the clutches of my father." Peter growls. "And I'm also here for Wendy."

Hook raises an eyebrow, amused.

"Here for Wendy? Why so you can invade her personal space and throw yourself at her like pathetic little lad? I saw you two back in Storybrooke." Killian adds at Peter's confused look. "Just so ylu know, if you hurt her or force her into anything, I will find you and gut you like a swine."

"I care about Wendy! I would never hurt her!"

"If you cared about her you would have done the right thing and ended your father back then, not put her in further danger by allowing him to live."

"You think I put her in danger pirate?" Peter advances towards him. "I gave her a life, while you made her steal and pillage and become a criminal like you. You made her feel like a monster."

"You better watch it boy." Hook growls.

"Or what, codfish?" He unsheathes a dagger for his person, ready to defend himself if necessary.

Suddenly a woman's scream pierces the night. Hook and Peter both look to each other with a knowing look. Dashing down below, towards the cabins, they come to see Wendy on the floor, in Snow's lap, her eyes closed and without any movement. Emma, Charming, Regina and Rumplestiltskin are standing above her with worried looks. Killian rushes towards his sister, placing a hand on her forehead.

"What happened?" He barks.

"We were talking and all of a sudden she just froze and fell to the floor, screaming." Emma says, still in shock.

"What were you talking about?" Hook asks.

"That's not important." Emma looks away. Wendy and her were talking about he one thing he definitely didn't need to know about. Him.

"Swan, I need to know what..."

"She's right Hook." Regina snaps. "The subject of a conversation did not do this."

"Then what did?" Peter asks, he kneels downs as well and caresses the side of her face. This causes her to start to thrash violently, jolting Peter away.

As she ceases to move, Rumplestiltskin waves his hand over her.

"Do not touch her, you demon!" Killian yells, lunging at him. Peter and Charming hold him back, as the Dark One rolls his eyes.

"He's only trying to help Hook." Snow says.

"Help?" Hook laughs. "The only time he helps is when he gains something from that said help." He tries once more to break free from Peter and David.

"Let him help her." Peter growls. He nods towards Rumple and the man continues to examine the Seer.

"She's been poisoned." Gold says.

"How?" Peter asks.

"With what?" Hook snarls at the same time.

"At had to have been Greg and Tamara." Regina says abruptly.

"What?" Emma asks.

"When they captured us..." Regina shudders at the memory. "They were taking some of her blood and injecting fluids into her."

"What kinds of fluids?" Charming asks.

"I don't know."

"Well, you mustn't worry." Rumple begins. "Because it seems as if whatever is corrupting her system is similar to what they used to block your magic." He tells the Queen. "In other words its from your world." He tells Emma.

"So what is it doing to her Crocodile?"

"As you know, Miss Jones is part Seer. She can see the future but only some of it and at random points when she is asleep or unconscious. Being only half also benefits her by seeing only what will happen, not what might happen."

"But she said she saw the self destruct kill everyone." Emma interrupts. "And that didn't happen."

"That's where the poison comes in Miss Swan. It's affecting her abilities... tampering with them. My guess is that Tamara and Greg wanted to take her power, to block it and give us a disadvantage."

"Please help her." Peter pleads with the Dark One. "Do whatever you can."

"All magic..."

"Comes with a price, we know." Peter says impatiently. "But I don't care."

"Hold your britches boy." Hook orders. "What does the all powerful Dark One want in return? What's to say we can trust you?"

"Hook," Emma begins. "We're all on the same team. Gold will do this, because it is the right thing to do," She shifts her gaze to Rumple. "Because it's what Belle would want him to do."

"Believe me, when I say I do not wish to hurt any of you."

Killian hesitates for a moment, looking from his unconscious sister, to Rumplestiltskin, to the woman he loves. Emma's eyes dart from his, as if they induced pain on her.

"Do it."

The Crocodile raises his hand over the girl sending a blue light over her. Wendy's breathing turns calm, but her body starts to shake violently. Dark fluids begin to drain from her still closed eyes like tears, streaming down her face. It takes a moment for everyone to realize that it's blood.

"What the hell is that?" Emma exclaims. The same dark substance begins to drip out of Wendy's nose and the sides of her mouth.

"That is the poison seeping out from Miss Darling." Rumple explains. "In a few moments, the girl should be back to normal."

Everyone shudders as Wendy's eyes shoot open and she props up from Mary Margaret's lap with a loud gasp of air. Her eyes are black as night, but the darkness soon fades away, leaving the girl. Hook and Peter both rush towards her as she runs her eyes. The blackened poison spreads across her palms and her heart races at the sigh of it.

"Oh my God!" She screams, desperately trying to get the substance off from her hands. Snow backs away from her and goes towards her husband.

"We should give her some time alone with her brother." She tells everyone. The Seer still stares wide eyed at her hands, the streams of poison slowly being washed away by the tears pouring down the girl's face.

"I... I want to be alone." Wendy says as Killian puts a comforting hand. "I heard what you all said. Just go. Leave me alone. I'm a monster."

"Lass, you're not..."

"I said go!"

Sighing, Hook turns around to follow the rest of the crew, but stops at the doorway to see the Lost Boy leaning against it with a sad look in his eye. He stares at Wendy with the look of a lost puppy. The Captain could easily walk past him, but he doesn't want the brat to go anywhere near his sister.

"Move boy." He growls. "Leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere Hook." Peter says with a determined voice. Then realization dawns on the pirate.

"You love her." He states in a low voice, making sure his sister can't hear him. Peter doesn't respond, he simply grits his teeth. "She said she wants to be alone." Hook sighs.

"You told me once that a man that fights for what he wants, gets what he deserves."

"Aye." Hook responds. It is his motto, the code he lives by Peter begins to make his way over to Wendy. "But don't think for one second that you deserve her." He snarls, grabbing his arm.

Peter stays silent as he yanks his arm from the pirate's grasp. Moving towards Wendy, he can feel Hook glare daggers at his back.

Killian watches as the boy pulls his sister into a tight embrace, wiping her tears and stroking her hair. His sister was falling for Peter Pan. The most immature boy he's ever met. Shaking his head, he retires to his cabin.

"Go away." Wendy murmurs. "Please."

"Not a chance. I left you alone once and I didn't see you again for three decades." He picks up a rag and dunks it in a bucket. Leaning closer to her, he delicately wipes away the black from her face.

"I'm a monster."

"Wendy! Why the hell are you saying this?" Pan exclaims.

"Does this look normal to you?" She says, lifting up her stained hands.

"It's not you. It's Greg and Tamara's fault." Wendy rips the rag from his hands and cleans her own.

"They did this to me because of what I am! I'm ugly!"

"No you're not!" Peter exclaims, grasping both her hands. The rag falls to the floor as both her hands lay in his. Her grey sweat pants and pink tank top is damp with water, but she doesn't care. Peter's green eyes shine bright with hope. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Inside and out."

"You're just saying that because you're my oldest friend. A pirate can't be beautiful on the inside." She scoffs with a smile, her tears forgotten. "As for on the outside, I always knew I was irresistible." Wendy slaps on one of her brother's flirtatious smiles, her green eyes becoming playful and charming.

"Okay, I no longer doubt that you and Killian are related." He laughs rolling his eyes. The seductive grin softens and becomes genuine. "What?"

"You called him Killian. I think you're warming up to him."

"Not a chance. The day I warm up to that Codfish will be when pigs fly." Peter pouts.

"You're such a child." Wendy says, giving up. Her head slumps on his shoulder and he can't help but feel ecstatic about her snuggling up against him. "Just like old times."

"Yeah, just like old times."

* * *

The wooden door slams shut as Killian enters his cabin. He trots over to his bed only to find a lump in his bed. Upon further inspection, he sees that the mass under the sheets has blond hair.

"Swan?" To her name she lifts her head and sits up from the bed. Her corset is off, along with her boots, and leather pants neatly folded on the side. She's in the sheer red blouse and her black lace undergarments.

"Sorry, I... Wendy needs time alone and I'm really tired." Emma says, her head turned to the maps on his desk. She's uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact.

"I hope the rest of your extended family isn't in there as well then." Hook chuckles.

"What? No." She snorts. "Regina and Gold are in the other room with the bunks, and David and Mary Margaret are getting some fresh air, along with manning the ship."

"Since the Crocodile and the Queen were able to find the other room, what brings you here?"

"I... I'm sorry I don't know why I came. You're right, I shouldn't be here." She reaches out to her pants, blankets still firmly covering her legs, when he stops her, grabbing her hand in his.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He loosens his grip and begins drawing small circles with his thumb on her hand. She closes her eyes and takes a breath. "What's troubling you darling." She lets out a weak laugh, and he raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry, it's just every time you say 'darling', I think of Wendy Darling."

"Because that's my intention, getting you to think of my sister, when your in my bed." Killian smirks. Emma yanks her hand out of his grip and smacks his shoulder.

"Seriously, you need to stop making everything dirty! It's not charming."

"Well it seems as if I no longer need to charm you, when your already in my bed... in your... revealing apparel." He licks his lips gazing across her body and she rolls her eyes in response. "Besides, I do not intend to be more like your father in any way." Letting out a quick laugh, his face turns more serious. Emma sighs, knowing that she can no longer hold off the answer to his question.

"I need to be away from them. I can't be in the same room as Regina, because if she breaks down, then I will too." _Not too mention I want to strangle her for straddling you. No Emma stop it! _"The beds are also uncomfortable... and..."

"And?" Killian pushes.

"I don't want to be alone." She admits. Initially her plan was to cry herself to sleep, but then she had a talk with Wendy, prompting her to come to Killian.

"Love." Killian begins, caressing her hand. "You can stay here as long as you like. I'll go by the chair." In a swift move Emma gets up from the bed, the blankets fall to the floor, and she grabs his arm, spinning him around.

"Wait!" She says urgently. Her eyes search his, wanting to say something but not knowing what. Emma recalls her conversation with Wendy, before passing out on the floor, but are the girl's words enough?

The boat abruptly rocks to the side, Emma into his arms. His hand and hook are at either side of her hip, her fingers are petting his chest. Once again, sapphires meet emeralds, no words are exchanged, because all that is heard is the synchronized beating of their hearts. He brings up his hand and trails his fingers along her cheek, relishing how she leans into his hand.

She closes her eyes as her face is covered with warmth. Her skin tingles at his touch and it takes everything within her to try and shut him out, to try and hate him and act like he isn't making her feel... so alive.

"Emma, I..." she cuts him off with the warmth of her lips pressed against his. He doesn't protest, groaning as his rub against hers. They kiss passionately, lovingly. He catches her bottom lip between his as she gasps for air, letting out a soft moan. She quickly returns to the kiss, biting his bottom lip, tugging at it gently. He smirks as she releases him and brings brings her face closer to his.. if it's even possible. As their tongues meet, Emma closes her eyes once more, allowing her sensations to flood her. All she wants to do is feel and taste him.

He shivers at the feel of her hands running across his chest, soothing his scarred skin with her fingertips. She reaches the sides of his button less shirt and breaks her lips away from his.

"I should have been the one to do this." She hisses, yanking the ruined shirt from his chest. He removes his hand and hook from her neck and hair, allowing her to expose his torso completely, enjoying the fact that the black material is now falling graciously to the floor.

"Believe me love. I only ever wanted you to." He grins giving her his best smoldering look, before yanking her forward into another powerful kiss.

He slowly moves his lips lower to the side of her mouth. Her jaw trembles against his lusty kisses, bringing her to gasp. Her neck is next to be victimized to his talented mouth, which of course doesn't hesitate to proceed lower.

Killian reaches the neckline of Emma's shirt and pushes the first button down, kissing and licking at the newly exposed skin. He pops the second button and does the same. The Savior moans and wraps her arms around her pirate as he continues to her cleavage, her waist and hips, until all of the shirt is undone. She feels her whole body go numb against him.

Deciding that enough is enough, she yanks his head up by his hair, so that they are eye level and he lets out an animalistic growl, lunging forward to claim her lips once more. But she pushes him back placing her hands on his pectoral muscles, and as he stumbles back slightly, she whips off her red blouse, allowing him to marvel at her figure.

He swallows hard and pounces on her once more kissing her feverishly.

The nails scraping at his neck and back invoke pleasure rather than pain and with his boot, he flicks her foot upwards, catching it with his hand, using the same trick he did at the lake. But instead of tipping her back, he brings her leg closer to him urging her to wrap her left leg around his right hip. He caresses her leg, inviting goose bumps to form along her ivory skin.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her up, her right leg mimicking the left. Hook brings them to the bed, never breaking their kiss, walking towards it as if he could sense where the mattress was without sight.

Emma lets out a small giggle as they fall atop the bed. She sounds like a vulnerable girl, but she doesn't care, she just wants him. He breaks away from her lips and crooks his eyebrow, confused as to what is so funny, but she quickly wipes that look off his face by diving her tongue into his mouth. Killian returns her kiss and feels her left leg wrap around his waist. Her foot rubbing his backside.

Soon they begin to swim in his sheets, discarding all their clothes, inhaling the other's exhale. Their steady rhythm is like the beat of good music, steady and slow at first but loud and exhilarating towards the end at the climax.

The two barely got time to break away when the cabin door clicks open.

"Hey Killian, I'm sorry for how I... HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL!"

Emma yelps and Killian growls as their little song and dance is interrupted. They both feel pain at being torn apart but the star struck eighteen year old at the front of the room makes them jump from each other like opposing charges. "Jesus! Oh my God! Why? WHY?" Wendy's hands immediately swoop to cover her eyes at the sight of her fairly exposed half brother. "Not again!"

Emma quickly bunches up the sheet to cover her chest and face as Killian draws her close defensively.

"Bloody hell! Do you ever knock!"

"Wendy? Are you okay?" Peter's voice calls, as footsteps draw nearer.

"No! No!"

"Out! Out! OUT!"

But it's too late, as the lost boy's jaw drops at the sight of the Captain and the Princess in bed.

"Get OUT!" Hook bellows, grabbing his boot from the floor and flinging it at the two young ones fleeing the scene as fast possible. The boot hits the door as it shuts, with a large bang. Killian finds himself panting, not only from the shock of seeing his sister and her boy toy walking in on them, but also due to his recent enjoyable activities with the blonde sitting at his right side.

"Wow." She says breathlessly, not sure whether its her reaction to what just happened or a complement to Killian's lovemaking skills. Not that they are in anyway done in that department. But Emma finds herself not so eager to continue at the moment.

"Aye." Killian responds, he sinks down, letting his head hit against the pillows, and stares at the ceiling. The savior turns to him leaning her head against his shoulder, admiring the way his muscular chest rises and falls with every breath.

She didn't mean to end up in his bed this way. She came here with the intention to curl up next to him and drift off to sleep. In fact with his recent heist with the Evil Queen, she was ready to give up on them. But that all changed.

"I assume resuming where we left off is no longer an option?"

"Yeah... I'm really tired." She pinches his nipple when his signature cocky smirk appears.

"Ow! Damn it lass!" He shrieks, wincing from the pain.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." She moves closer and places her head on his chest and drifts away to the sound of his heartbeat. He smiles and wraps his arms around her.

* * *

Wendy and Peter stagger off from the Captain's quarters wide eyed and severely scarred.

"Did you say 'not again' when you were in there?" Peter asks the girl.

"I did." Wendy answers in a deadpanned voice.

"Seriously, this has happened to you before?"

"It has."

"How the hell do you get over seeing... that?"

"I don't." Wendy sighs. "I'm happy for him... it's just...ew... I mean I really don't need to witness first hand how happy she... ew... just no."

"How many times?"

"I lost track. First few times it was Milah, then in Neverland, that stupid mermaid, Tinker bell, then that time those other pirates docked here with their wenches and..."

"Whoa what? Tinker Bell?"

"How are you surprised?"

"She's a fairy! She has morals!"

"Hah! Yeah right! Believe me, I've had nightmares about that little pixies little legs wrapped around my brother. You'd think a few hundred years would make you forget..."

The two of them find themselves back on deck, the shock must still remain on their visages, because Snow White and Prince Charming are staring at them with concern.

"Wendy, Peter?" Mary Margaret asks. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Couldn't be better."

"Where's Emma?" David asks.

"In the kitchens." Wendy responds, at the same time that Peter replies "With Hook." The girl shoots a look at him.

"What do you mean with Hook?" Charming's eyes widen, his hand going straight for his sword. Snow gives a pointed look towards her husband.

"She _was_ talking to Killian... about Henry and what we will do... when we... get to Neverland. But now she is in the kitchens. And later she will join us in keeping watch." Wendy lies. Mary Margaret looks at her as if she can tell what's really going on but she says nothing.

"Oh." Charming replies as if that alone completely convinced him that Hook isn't getting it on with his daughter. "Well, then how long till we reach shore."

"By the looks of it probably mid day of tomorrow, so we'll have time for lunch and everything."

"Well then, we'll go get some rest, while you guys keep watch." Snow says with a tired smile.

Royalty walks away from the two teenagers, who situate themselves along the ship. Peter caches' Wendy grip onto a few ropes, pulling herself up to the crow's nest.

"I'll take first watch." She says, standing up, leaning against the wooden mast. Smiling, Peter turns towards the helm. She looks so beautiful atop the crow's nest. Even in a pair of sweats, the girl looks completely in her element, with the wind blowing her brown locks, staring off into the distance. Not even Neverland can tarnish that.

**I have to admit this was kind of a filler. Also, Ch 1-3 happened between a few hours. This is still day 1 at sea. What do you guys think Wendy told Emma? And, I was hinting to something in chapter 1, that is extremely important to the storyline... but you guys didn't pick it up. I'm curious as to if you guys can pick it up. Don't forget to review!**

**xoxphoenix10**


End file.
